Graphite's Adoption
This is a Third Generation Collaboration story created by Smartpup Chase76 and SmokythePolicePup After wanting a pup to kick-start their family Tera and Lead head to the shelter to find a pup and end up adopting a Pitbull/Terrier mixed pup which they name Graphite, and after hiding it from him for a while so he doesn't fell like he isn't apart of the family Tera and Lead make the decision to finally tell Graphite the story of how he join the family, but the question is how will Graphite handle finding this secret out? Tera Lead Graphite Lead: How are our pups doing Tera? Tera: They are great Lead: I'm so excited for them to be born! Tera: Me too! Lead: I wanna go look at something. Be right back *walks to his office and pulls out his adoption certificate* Tera: Okay dear! Lead: *stares at it and sighs* I got everything I've ever wanted but something is missing Tera: Why do I feel something is missing, but what can it be? Lead: Tera! Can you come here please sweetie? Tera: Coming dear! *walks carefully into his office* Lead: Remember when my parents told me I was adopted? Tera: Yep Lead: I'm getting a strange feeling that we should do what my parents did Tera: You mean adopt a pup? Lead: Yeah Tera: I like that idea! And honestly I was thinking the same thing Lead: Really? Tera: Yeah. Because I was thinking about the day I was adopted by my parents Lead: I remember that story Tera: Yeah it was only a few hours after me and BJ were reunited Lead: Yeah! So how are we going to adopt one? Tera: Hmm..Maybe the shelter? Lead: Okay! Newborn? Tera: Yeah! So that way when our puppies come we can have an idea of what do for them Lead: Okay! Wanna go? Or should I just go? Tera: I'll come with you! Lead: okay! Let's go! Tera: Okay! Lead: *walks with Tera to the animal shelter Tera: Whoa! I never knew how big it was! Lead: Yeah there are a lot of pups Tera: Yeah Lead: See a newborn you like? Tera: Hmm..What about that one over there? *points to a cage holding a Pitbull/ Terrier mix* Lead: He looks so cute! Tera: Yeah! Lead: Wanna choose him? Tera: Sure Lead: Ma'am? Worker: Yes? May I help you? Lead: We'd like to adopt this puppy Worker: Okay! Just need you both to sign the paperwork Lead: Okay! Tera: Alright! Worker: Follow me to the office please Lead: *follows the worker* Tera: *follows Lead and the worker* Lead: Where do we sign? Worker: Right here *pulls out the adoption papers* Lead: *Fills out the paperwork* Tera: *signs* Lead: What should we name him? Tera: You know...I was thinking about the name Graphite for him Lead: Really? I was thinking of the same name Tera: Yeah Lead: *signs "Graphite" on the adoption slip* Worker: Alright that should be it Lead: When can we take him home? Worker: You can take him home tomorrow since he has go through one more check-up before he leaves Lead: Okay! We'll prepare his room Worker: Okay! Lead: *Goes to Graphite's crib* We'll see you tomorrow Graphite! Graphite: *Makes happily puppy noises at Lead* Lead: Hehehehe *kisses his cheek and leaves* Tera: He is really cute! Lead: Yeah! Tera: And tomorrow we get to have him as our adopted pup! Lead: Yeah! Tera: But there is something that we should keep in mind Lead: What's that? Tera: I was thinking until he gets older maybe we should keep the adoption thing quiet from him so he doesn't feel like he's not a part of the family Lead: Yeah! I still remember when I found out too soon Tera: I know dear; So what now? Lead: Set up Graphite's crib? Tera: Sure! They head home and set up his crib with a new teddy bear Tera: Cute! Lead: Yeah! Tera: Graphite is going to love it! The phone rings Tera: I'll get it! *Answers* Hello? Worker: Hello? Graphite has passed his medical exam and he wanted to say goodnight Tera: Aww! Okay! Graphite: *Barks happily and yawns* Tera: Goodnight Graphite! Graphite: *Barks* Tera: Hehe, Graphite says goodnight Leady! Lead: Goodnight Graphite! Graphite: *Happily barks* Tera: Aww! That's so cute! Lead: Yeah! Hehehe Tera: I can't wait to bring him home with us tomorrow! Worker: see you tomorrow Tera: See you! Worker: *hangs up* Tera: *hangs up* Lead: his room is all prepared! And the beds for his future siblings are set up too Tera: Great! Lead: we have a family! Tera: Yeah! Lead: *kisses her* I'm heading to bed. Anything you need sweetie? Tera: *blushes* Just some water Lead: *grabs a glass of water* Tera: Thank you dear! *kisses him* Lead: you're welcome! *kisses her and heads to bed* Tera: *drinks the water before heading to bed* The next day: Lead: *snores* Tera: Leady? It's time to wake up *nuzzles him* Lead: *in his sleep* I want Chinese food! I did dig to China after all! Tera: Hehehe Lead: *snores* Tera: *Kisses him* Come on Lead! It's time to go get Graphite! Lead: huh? I'm up! Tera: Come on! We don't want to be late to get him! Lead: Coming! Tera: *Walks out of the room* Lead: *gets ready and leaves for the shelter* Tera: *Follows him to the shelter* Lead: We're here! Tera: Yeah! Worker: Here is your son! Graphite: *sleeping quietly* Tera: Awwww Lead: So cute! Tera: Yeah! Worker: *hands him over to Tera* Tera: *Holds him in her arms* Thank you so much! Lead: Yeah, thanks! Worker: You're welcome! Tera: He is really cute! Lead: Yeah, he's so adorable! Graphite: *smiles in his sleep* Lead: He reminds me of me from Dad's home videos Tera: Awww! That's cute! Lead: yeah! Tera: Hehe Work In Progress